


You're My Favorite

by MamaCesa



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Prinxiety - Freeform, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29788941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaCesa/pseuds/MamaCesa
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Kudos: 25





	You're My Favorite

“You’re my favorite,” Virgil muttered as he nuzzled Roman sleepily. They were laying in Roman’s room. The two had been roommates for three years, and recently become _more_. 

Roman chuckled. “If I recall correctly, just this morning you called me an ass.” He said so lovingly, while stroking his fingers through soft purple hair. Virgil huffed grumpily into is neck, causing him to go on to a full laugh.

“You’re my favorite _ass_ then,” he muttered, still nuzzling the warm neck. “I’m sleepy, think you can keep your giggles down enough for me to sleep?”

“Maybe I can be persuaded…” Roman teased. 

Virgil pulled away to sit up, “Then I guess I’m going back to my room.”

Roman sat up as well, reaching out to hold onto Virgil’s arm. “Please don’t,” he whispered, “I have bad dreams when you’re not here.”

Virgil looked his new boyfriend in the eyes. He saw that Roman wasn’t lying, or teasing. He laid back down and took the taller man into his arms. A relieved sigh escaped them both. Their bodies fit against each other perfectly. 

Virgil kissed the top of Roman’s head, feeling him start to slow his breathing as he fell asleep. “You’re my favorite,” Roman mumbled sleepily. 

Virgil smiled, happy that the feeling was mutual. 


End file.
